The Instrument
by EnforcerKaleil
Summary: Story Dedicated to Hatake Iruka. A young woman is sent on a task to Konoha. What ripples will she make? AU Crossover. nine years before the begining of Naruto
1. Chapter 1 The Instrument and The Teacher

**Title**: The Instrument

**Author:** Keg369

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Joan.

**Gear: **AU Crossover

**Pairings**: not telling.

**Author Note** **(please read)**: My English is not the best so please forgive me. I look over it as to the best of my knowledge. I am looking for an editor to force… I mean help me with my grammar flaws. I welcome criticism and suggestions to help me with my writing so please don't hesitate. However if you disapprove of a pairing or something similar and flame me you are wasting your time complaining. As I said before suggestions are more than welcome. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story.

* * *

The Instrument

Joan tried her best not to crash she really did but, having grown up nowhere close to anything resembling a farm, driving a carriage with two cows, whom she'd named Bill and Ted, strapped to the front was not on her list of things she could accomplish.

She had crashed and fallen in mud cursing her luck. As the cows Bill and Ted looked on still attached to her now broken carriage.

"It's a wagon and Bill and Ted aren't cows their oxen an if you hadn't been trying to go so fast you wouldn't have crashed."

Joan's dark brown eyes locked on to a old man crunched over his walking stick he wore an old brown kimono with a black obi.

She wrinkled her nose at him and wined, "This is all your fault! And I'm so late what will I do! They'll give the shop to someone else! " She yelled from her place in the mud.

Her own kimono, which had once been blue with yellow lily's and matching obi, was now resembling the old mans. Dirty and brown.

"You can't even fathom how many times I've been told that 'its all my fault.' so spare me. May I remind you _again_ that all you had to do was say no. Besides the Hokage will not give your shop to someone else its been paid for. You're task was to get to the village and get your shop set up. I never said to be there at noon that was you and your letter."

Joan rolled her eyes and picked herself up. "I've been studying Japanese culture for three months, hardly gotten any sleep do to insomnia, traveling on the 'wagon' from Hades, and now I'm all muddy. " The old man chuckled at her complaining "and besides yelling at you makes me feel better about my own faults."

He gave her a fatherly smile. "Don't worry the village is just a little further and your wagon problems will be solved soon."

With that he turned around and started hobbling away. Unable to help herself she jokeing yelled after him," Thanks for nothing."

The old man pause turned his head back to her "What about making you? Don't I at lest get thanks for that." Joan smiled at him to let him know she had been teasing but then again he had already known she was joking. The old men smiled again. "Of course I knew you were teasing and don't forget my little instrument no one can know." Joan's face lost its smile as fought the urge to cry as she nodded.

The old man smiled "That's my girl. Now be careful." He turned his head and began walking again he gave a backward wave and said without turning. "Some of your books are about to fall out!"

Joan rushed to the back of the wagon sure enough a small stack of books were tipping precariously about to fall out. She pushed them back in with care on the top of the stack was a new mothers guide to raising children. She gave a sad self-pitying sigh and soon became lost in thoughts of her mother a single tear left her eye.

"Miss are you all right?" Joan let out a scream the books that were still in her hands flying as she leaped away stumbling backwards and was soon reacquainted with her friend the mud.

She stared up in horror to find a young man eighteen or so looking down at her with an equally horrified look on his face.

"Miss! I apologize I didn't mean to scare you." He held out his hands to help her up. Joan felt her face turn bright red she was so stupid!

She took his hand when she was up and about she bowed to him, "Please don't be sorry! It was my fault! I was so frustrated with this stupid wagon…" she trailed off realizing she was babbling she straitened up to find him blushing. She tilted her head and looked down to find her kimono had come undone she had just flashed him.

This day could not possibly get anymore embarrassing. She hastily fixed her front as best she could without being able to untie her obi. She looked back up to find the boy pointedly looking away he was wiping his nose for some reason.

Joan was at a loss should she say she was sorry or would that just make it worse? The young man chose to ignore the embarrassing incident thank goodness.

He stood impeccably strait wareing a black body suit with a green vest over it, strange black sandals, blue headband with a metal plate in front with a weird swirled symbol engraved on to it. Joan vaguely wondered if he knew his headband didn't match.

"As I was saying Miss are you alright?" Joan striated her posture suddenly felt horrible.

Her checks reddened "Yes. Thank you very much but I'm fine."

She met his eyes, which were coal black. "If I may ask what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere by yourself?" His eyes were sharp and calculating searching her face she suddenly felt as if she were taking some kind of test.

Joan wasn't worried there was a village she knew she had written a letter to their leader The Ho… whatever he was called "I'm going to a village called Konoha. It's just a little further right?"

The boy's eyes became even more calculating "Even if it is why are you traveling alone?"

Joan was feeling more than put out after the day she'd had. Why was this boy playing games with her anyway he had come up to her. "Because I don't have anyone to be with me." She said it as calmly as she could the boys eyes didn't leave her face

" Miss may I see your fire country citizenship papers and your pass to get in to Konoha?"

Joan's blood ran cold she had the papers, they were the bag with her spare clothing and other random things. But why did he want them? Was this boy some sort of policeman? He looked too young. "Why should I?" she took a step back glaring at him the boy's own gaze intensified "I am a ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. My forehead protector is all I need to make such a demand. As a citizen of the fire country you should know that."

Ninja? The boy didn't seam crazy and she had been studying the Japanese for a reason so ninja's were like the police or army or whatever by the way he was acting. Ok how to get out of this one? "How do I know your not some kid who stole some poor ninja's forehead protector?"

Joan laughed internally at the expression of horror on his face but it was quickly replaced with a dangerous looking frown his eyes were even narrower than before. "That could never happen 'some kid' as you put it would never be able to steal form a leaf ninja. And I'm nineteen I am no kid."

He was nineteen only two years older than her but now wasn't the time to think about that. "Like I said how do I know." She glared right back at him crossing her arms over her chest cocking her hip.

The boy gave her a rather evil looking smirk. "You do not miss. But if you would rather be; bound, gagged, blindfolded, and taken to the leaf's interrogations expert to have your identity tortured out of you…"

Joan turned and walked around to the front of the wagon and pulled her bag down from the seat. Normally she wouldn't have taken his threat seriously but she had been told to be careful and when she was told to be careful it usually meant she was doing a task that was at lest somewhat dangerous. That and he also about a head taller and probably fifty pounds heavier than her there was no way she could take him if she tried to fight him.

Careful of the mud she pulled out her papers trying not to get her clothing dirty. She turned around almost slamming into him. How on earth did he get so close to her without making a sound?

She shoved the papers into his chest and he grabbed her wrist before she could pull back she began to protest but stopped when she realized he was ignoring her. With the hand that wasn't holding her wrist he took the papers looking them over.

He let go of her wrist took the papers in both hands. "What's your name?"

Remembering at the last minute so say it the Japanese way. "Girardi Joan."

He raised an eyebrow giving her a strange look. "What!" she was feeling rather defensive that was after all her real name.

He shrugged "Strange name I've never heard it before I wasn't curtain how to pronounce it." He glanced down at the paper again.

Joan sighed and ran her left hand threw her waste length dark brown, even more so with her friend the mud, hair. "Well now you have don't you feel special."

He glared at her he was really good at glaring he held the papers out for her to take. " I meant no offense Girardi-san. I had to make sure of whom you were. When you didn't arrive at the village at the scheduled time I was sent to check on your progress." Joan was starting to feel bad for being snippy.

He glanced at the wagon that she had quite properly wrecked. "When I arrived I saw your state of distress I had to be certain you were not an enemy Kunoichi before I escorted you to Konohagakure."

He had actually come to see if she was all right? She felt really bad. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be snippy. I've just had a really bad day. Could we start again please?" The boys eyes softened a little he hesitantly gave a small nod Joan clapped her hand together happy to be forgiven.

"Thank you so much." She straitened and gave a much smaller bow no wanting to risk flashing him again. "Girardi Joan it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance…"

He looked rather bewildered at her sudden friendliness she gave him her best smile he heisted a moment longer before giving his own strait backed bow "Ebisu of Konohagakure and my rank is Chūnin." He said all of it with pride as if daring her to criticize him.

Joan tilted her head to the side, "Is Ebisu your last name or first name?"

Ebisu the Chūnin looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying in a firm voice "I have no last name."

Something about his eyes said it was a touchy subject and Joan not wanting to ruin the new beginning smiled and looked at her wagon and said, "So do you know anything about wagons?"

**Two hours later **

Joan glared at Ebisu-kun; they had gotten the wagon together and made it to Konoha with no problems. They had taken her wagon Bill and Ted to a stable storage like place. After telling the man in charge she that did have an inventory for her books and if any came up missing he would pay for them.

She insisted on changing before they went to see the boss man a.k.a. the guy she couldn't remember's name. Ebisu-kun had readily agreed even taking her to his home to take a quick shower and to change. That was an hour and thirty minutes ago.

No mater which kimono she tried on it never seemed right this was an important impression she had to make, the boss man could kick her out of the village, she had to put her best foot forward.

Which was why she had been wearing her best blue kimono. She didn't understand why Ebisu-kun was being mean "Girardi-san please you look fine in all ten. Just pick one we are already four hours late for the you're meeting with Hokage-sama." All of this was said threw clenched teeth he looked extremely frustrated.

Well to bad Joan was frustrated too she put her hands on her hips didn't boy's understand anything. "Ebisu-kun…" he looked puzzled at the use of Kun. "if you would just help me pick one we can leave. Besides it not like he knows we're here yet. So he doesn't know were that late. And don't call me Girardi-san it's too formal."

Ebisu-kun looked as if he'd swallowed a bug "I had one of the gate guards send a message to Hokage-sama so a search party would not be needlessly sent out." She sighed rolling her eyes why hadn't he said so in the first place. "Joan-chan?" he said her name as if he had trouble saying it.

She wriggled around a bit in the green kimono before turning to go change again, maybe the pink one, she was half way to his bathroom when he called out. "I like the red one the best Joan-chan." Her name came out smother more confident this time.

She turn around giving him a wining smile "See now that wasn't so hard thanks Ebisu-kun!" before he could reply she had run to change.

Out side the sun was shining, birds were singing, her new home looked beautiful. Joan would have taken the time to enjoy it but as soon as she had exited his bathroom he had grabbed her elbow and they were almost running towards wherever it was they were going to meet the big boss man.

She didn't even have time to properly look at the Mont. Rushmore look alike. She was having a hard time almost running in her kimono so after her third time of almost tripping she began to whine. "Ebisu-kun slow down or I'll fall and have to change again." She almost ran in to him when he slammed on the brakes so to speak.

His eyes searched her face before he let out a sigh "Alright I've probably already been confused for Hatake-san anyway." He let go of her elbow and she intern took his in a friendly manner he was after escorting her.

Ebisu-kun stiffened then relaxed and they began walking. Joan felt like learning more about her new friend "Hatake-san?"

Ebisu-kun sighed, " He is an irresponsible Jōnin who was recently excepted in to the ANBU. He's always late never once can I remember him being on time for anything. He is a slacker who thinks he is above the rules normal ninja have to obey. I have no wish to be compared him." Joan didn't know whatthe ANBU or a Jōnin was but they must be important she could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Ebisu-kun struck her as someone who followed the rules to the letter and took a lot of pride in that fact that he did so. The problem with too much pride though was it more often led to feeling superior she hopped Ebisu-kun wouldn't turn into a snob.

The thought that someone who broke the rules getting ahead more than likely didn't seem very fare to Ebisu-kun. "Why don't they stick him in the corner or something?"

Ebisu-kun stared at her before he burst out laughing several people on the street stopped to look. All thinking the same thing was that really 'tight ass Ebisu'?

When Ebisu-kun stopped laughing he responded "Hatake Kakashi was the student of the fourth Hokage he is a genius of the highest clabber. He made Chūnin at age six and is one of the strongest ninja Konoha has with or with out the Sharingan. Who would punish that? "

Joan bristled "So what my brother Luke's a genius and he still got spanked in fact we all just ignored him when he went into smart talk mode…" she trailed off thinking about her family again man she was pathetic. Not wanting to think about it any more she quickly ask Ebisu-kun. "So is your official job here to help wannabe shop owners when the show up late form wrecking their wagons." Forget the fact she was allredy two hours late before she wrecked.

The wreck got her thinking about Bill and Ted she hopped they were all right at the smelly stables that they'd dropped them off at. "Actually no it was turning in a report to Hokage-sama when he ask me if I wouldn't mind checking on you."

She looked at him curiously "Then what do you do?"

She watched in amusement as his chest pumped up in pride "I'm a teacher at the academy but soon I will been taking my exam to become a Tokubetsu Jōnin."

She didn't want to sound stupid but she ask anyway "Tokubetsu?"

He smiled at her and she felt better about not knowing. "Tokubetsu Jōnin are ninja who rank above Chūnin but below Jōnin. Tokubetsu Jōnin are ninja who, have Jōnin-level ability in a single area or skill. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jōnin when their services are needed."

He answer was to the point an informative and he didn't make her feel stupid Joan bet he was a good teacher "So you're going to become an specialist teacher?"

He smiled and nodded, "I will take the Jōnin exam with the other Chūnin. Then take another exam to become classified as a Tokubetsu Jōnin."

" So why did you become a teacher?" she ask he gave her a thoughtful look.

"I want to keep Konoha safe and if we have poor Shinobi then the village is weak. So it's my dream to help us become the very best of all the hidden villages once more. "

She smiled at his dream it was a nice one. "What about you Joan-chan why do you want to be a shopkeeper here in Konoha?" Her smile sank slightly she thought about her answer. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." He said it stiffly regretting asking her in the first place.

"No. No I was just thinking of the best way to answer you. I was given the choice to come here and I said yes. I worked in a bookstore before and I've stuck with what I know."

He gave her a surching look "and were is home it said N/A on your travel papers?"

she gave him a sad smile "Home is someplace I can never return. So this will be my home now."

They stopped walking he smiled down at her leaving her statement about having no home alone. "Here we are the Hokage tower."

* * *

End chapter: next chapter we change point of views a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Professor and The Beast

**Title**: The Instrument

**Author:** Keg369

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Joan.

**Gear: **AU Crossover

**Pairings**: None at this time.

* * *

Chapter two: The Hokage and The Beast

Sarutobi, more commonly known as the Third Hokage, had honestly forgotten about the bookseller with the odd name and the up-tight Chunin.

It had been three years sense Kyuubi had been sealed and he was still trying to get things back to being somewhat normal and they were or a lest as normal as it could be in a Hidden Village. So why the hell did he have so much paper work?

The answer was because all the council members were idiots. He almost wished they'd all died in the Kyuubi attack. Property management, which was normally handled by the council, had been transferred to him. Being in control made it easier to monitor who was new in the village, when they came, were they any threat to the village so on and so forth.

Seeing as how most of the unoccupied property in the village was being bought up by the local surviving ninja clans anyway.

Putting Sarutobi temporally in charge of property made it so the clans stayed about equal, they couldn't put pressure on the council to get more land.

Yes everything was peachy keen with plan except for the fact Sarutobi had about seventy times the paper work a Hokage normally did.

"Dirty bastards" he mumbled, cursing the council for being pushovers, as he signed yet another random paper.

"Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked up to see one of his desk Chunin, Yamashiro Aoba, Had stuck his head threw the door. Sarutobi bristled why wasn't he doing paper work! "Hokage-sama your twelve o'clock is here." Sarutobi looked at his wall clock it was four twenty six.

She was four hours and twenty-six minutes late for her original meeting. But what had she and Ebisu been up to for two hours and Twenty-six minutes sense they'd arrived in Konoha?

It was so unlike Ebisu to be late for anything for any reason. Sarutobi knew he had at lest arrived with her. "Is Ebisu with her?"

Aoba paused his lips twitched into a smile for some reason before speaking,"Yes he is Hokage-sama."

Ok break time "Send her in."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow as the two young people entered his office.

The girl wasn't what he had expected, then again he didn't know what he had been expecting, Maybe some one more… bookish older perhaps.

She was pretty but not beautiful. Clad in a red kimono with black obi her brown hair was pulled back in a long braid that looked a little wet. Her skin was pale but not white. She had deep chocolate eyes that seemed to be amused with her own private joke.

She reminded him vaguely of a high monk he had once met for some reason.

But the most surprising thing was she had her arm lopped with Ebisu's as if they'd known each other of years.

Sarutobi blinked as Ebisu led her to the chair in front of his desk. The amused look never faded for her eyes she walked with inborn not trained grace not silent or careful just confidant almost like a noble.

When she got closer he got strange tingling feeling that put him slightly on edge. He examined her more closely he sensed no malicious intent from her, on the contrary he felt strangely warm.

Her chakra felt slightly off but at the same time radiated balance… he wondered if she had a bloodline or maybe some short of illness.

Her kimono concealed her body well but it was clearly cut just for her. He could see she had very little muscle tone so it was unlikely she was a Kunoichi. Ebisu set her down in the chair as Sarutobi lit his pipe. '_Just great another mystery_.'

Ebisu took a step back but remained at her side taking on a guard like position over the girl. Ebisu's behavior was starting to trouble Sarutobi.

After missions Ebisu would always go directly to fill out his report unless ask to do another mission. His hovering was strange and he didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon. "Hokage-sama this is the book seller Girardi Joan."

She smiled warmly at him "How do you do?"

Sarutobi smiled back "Its nice to meet you Girardi-san. But I must say I was expecting you much earlier."

Sarutobi didn't really care if she was late after all the building she wanted had already been paid for.

And god knew he was use to people be late you couldn't have Kakashi work for you and not be use to lateness. But a lot of things could have happened in the unaccounted time.

No mater if Sarutobi's feelings said the girl was harmless it was better to safe than sorry and with Ebisu acting strangely... the girl blushed before answering, "Well you see sir I had some trouble with Bill and Ted. And…"

"Bill and Ted?" who were Bill and Ted?

She smiled wider clapping her hands together "Bill and Ted are my oxen." '_Ok?_' Sarutobi looked at Ebisu, who looked more than a little amused, gave a small nod to confirm her statement. "Anyway I was trying to get here quickly and I kinda shorta wrecked…"

Before she could continue Ebisu interrupted "I apologize Hokage-sama. I should have gotten her here more quickly."

The girl turned her chair to glare at the boy "Ebisu-kun! Why are you saying that! It's my fault I was late. Although we would have gotten here quicker if you had just said which kimono looked the best."

Sarutobi couldn't help but laugh "Which kimono?"

Ebisu surprisingly blushed "Joan-chan had fallen in the mud…" he trail off as if trying to figure out what to say next "and she had trouble deciding which kimono to wear."

Sarutobi nodded understanding having had a wife he understood perfectly. Picking out what ware for women was a serious thing. Getting the girl to pick an outfit had probably taken up most of the two hours. "Well Girardi-san. I guess we should get on to business every thing is in order for you to take control of the building." He began searching his desk for the wayward file. " The building has three floors; the bottom floor is of course the shop and the top two is the housing portion of the building but I must say it's rather large for someone to be living all alone."

He said the last part casually keeping his eye on her it was very unusual for Non-ninja women to live alone and taking a home so large? There were much cheaper shops with smaller apartments that would have been perfect '_and we need more people'_ he thought sadly he wanted more family's to move in to the village and was trying to keep larger homes vacant for just that purpose.

"Is that a problem?" She was giving him a thoughtful look as if she sensed his sadness.

"No if you can handle the space alone that's fine you are after all the owner."

A pleased look crossed her face. "Don't worry I wouldn't have gotten it if I weren't meant to have it." He blinked that was an odd response but he had finally found her file. Which had all the letters form her lawyer and herself inside every thing down to the last detail was by the book.

There was no legal way to turn her away, even if Sarutobi had wanted to refuse her and that alone was troubling. He looked over her background for honestly the first time. He had received it a year ago when his daughter had died.

"You were from Loki!" Sarutobi stared at the girl in amazement the village called Loki was a village in sand country that had been completely destroyed by Kyuubi.

There where said to be a mer five survivors the lord of that region and his family, who disappeared soon after. It was suspected they had all been killed by the lord's bother but that was all rumors.

Sarutobi hardy cared about the politics of other country's if they didn't involve his own the only reason he knew anything about it all was because Loki had set right at the border between fire and sand. There had been a beautiful shrine there. But that was no more.

"That's what the paper says." He looked directly at the girl her statement had come out more like a question. Could this girl be a noble hiding form assignation? Or just a survivor that had not been taken in to account?

" Let me blunt Girardi-san is the village and my people in any danger of you being here?"

She looked at him as if he was insane "no never! I just want to open up my shop I'm no threat to you I promise." She said it desperately which did little to reassure him. " Please you can't kick me out I have to open up a shop here!"

Sarutobi stared at the girl she had to… "What do you mean you have to?" Ebisu had tensed up behind her ready to restrain her if need-be.

She looked about to cry, "I mean I have no wear else to go…" Sarutobi felt a twinge of sympathy, which he ignored. Looking over the rest of her background it didn't say much; no living family, birthday, blood- type, and favorite color? That was strange but nothing incriminating in the report and without evidence of well anything…

"Do not worry Girardi-san that is a question I ask all new comers." She relaxed as did Ebisu "I just need you to sign these papers and I'll have Ebisu take you to your new building."

She smiled happily stood up and bowed "Thank you very much sir." He nodded back and remained seated pushing the papers forward for her to sign. After she had done so he handed over the keys to her new home. He bid them farewell handing the address to Ebisu with one last lingering look telling him to watch her and come back after he was done with her.

He watched as she took Ebisu's arm and 'skipped' out the door.

An ANBU appeared in front of his desk Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "Fined out everything you can about the survivors of Loki and have that girl watched at all times until I say so."

The ANBU with the cat mask bowed low "yes Hokage-sama" and disappeared

POV

Ebisu didn't know how to feel about Joan-chan. But Ebisu had trouble with people his own age in general he tried to make friends his age. But people in his age bracket seemed to naturally dislike him and he didn't know why.

He had friends of course but the were all older or blood related. But Joan-chan chatted away like they were old friends she called him Ebisu-kun and no one did that even people he would call his closer friends. His mother called him Ebisu-chan but that didn't count.

It was strange but he felt so warm it was just comfortable to be around her and that was suspicious. The Hokage seemed suspicious of her as well but what irked Ebisu was they way she acted like she knew everything would be all right even with being them late and the Hokage's questioning. He could vaguely sense an ANBU following them. So she most definitely wasn't in the clear.

"Ebisu-kun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her she was about a head shorter than himself. "Yes Joan-chan is something wrong?"

she frowned a little "No. I was just talking to you and you didn't answer I was wondering if you were alright?"

He smiled at her for being concerned that was another thing no one ever worried about him he could take care of himself. "I am fine Joan-chan just thinking."

"Oh. Ok."

After they collected her bag of clothing, wagon, and 'Bill and Ted' they made their way to the shop she had purchased.

The building was with in walking distance of the Aburame family Compound; a place most villagers tended to avoid like the plague for obvious bug related reasons. But it was far enough away that he doubted it would hurt her sales much in fact it might work in her favor. The Aburame were known to love books as long as she kept bug related ones she could probably make a lot of money.

He stopped the wagon in front to the address and jumped down tying 'Bill and Ted' so they would wonder off.

He looked over at Joan-chan who had gotten down by herself and was staring at her new building with something akin to surprise. "Is it not to your liking Joan-chan is this not what you had in mind?"

She looked at him puzzled for a moment "What I had..." she looked back to the building "its just so big." The building was indeed large it was one of the older and more traditional looking building in the village.

It was three floors with a black slanted roof and gray walls that had more then likely once been white. But it wasn't in that poor repair it looked very nice in fact, he could see several balconies on the sides of the top two floors, the previous occupancies had undoubtedly been Shinobi.

"Shall we go in and unload your things?" she had taken on a wide-eyed deer caught in the head lights look. She snapped out of it and nodded moving forward to unlock the door inside it was more than spacious there were rows of stacks and a counter at the back next to a ladder that went up to the other floors.

They began unloading books walking outside to get another stack he saw a few people had stopped to talk amongst them selves watching Joan-chan and himself move books.

He briefly wondered why they didn't ask what they were doing. But then he remembered.This was a Shinobi village it was much more fun to gossip than actually find out what was going on.

He sighed they could at lest help them unload the wagon. Which was rather large about ten feet long and filled to the brim with books. She had no furniture or anything-just books and her clothing that she kept in that humngus bag of hers. He began to wonder if she at lest had a futon to sleep on…

"EBISU-SAN! HOW ON ARE YOU ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY!" Ebisu just about fell over and died of a hart attack. There should have been a law against sneaking up on people and yelling your head off at them.

He gave a sigh and turn around to face a Jonin that should be outlawed on principle. Seventeen year old Maito Gai self proclaimed "Sublime Green Beast of Prey!" was standing behind him in all his teeth shining glory.

Ebisu felt his left eye start to twitch "Gai-san…" he began looking for escape roots wondering what insane tangent the boy was on about now.

"Ebisu-kun?" Joan-chan had come outside to get another load of books or to see what the yelling was about he didn't know.

But what he did know was that Gai had spotted her and his smile had widened. Oh no! He couldn't escape now he had to protect Joan-chan. She looked so innocent standing in the doorway not knowing what horror stood smiling at her.

She looked at Gai and gave a small unsure smile then looked at Ebisu a questioning look on her face.

Just as Ebisu had decided to grab her and run Gai disappeared and then reappeared in front of Joan-chan. Joan-chan squeaked in surprise as his sudden movement. He was down on one knee like some green spandex-wearing knight.

Ebisu felt a little sick as Gai took her hand she looked at him for help but all he could do was stare knowing that this would not turn out good. "I am Maito Gai Konoha's Sublime Green Beast. You beautiful flower have no doubt heard of me but we have never been introduced. May I be so honored as to learn your name?"

Joan-chan blinked three times before opening her mouth 'no Joan-chan don't tell him your name!' but to his horror she did "Girardi Joan I don't have a fancy title. I just moved here so… I'm sorry I haven't heard of you."

Gai literally beamed up at her from his place on the ground Ebisu's bad feeling got worse "Then I shall give you a title beautiful flower!" his voice suddenly became serous "that is of course at your consent Joan-san." He then proceeded to give her big puppy dog eyes.

To Ebisu's surprise her eyes softened Joan-chan not giving him an 'are you crazy look' instead she gave Gai a hesitant smile and nodded.

Gai claimed to his feet still holding on to her hand "May I ask what it is you do besides look beautiful Joan-san so I my give you a proper title."

Joan-chan smile grew wider in pride "I'm a bookseller. I just bought the shop behind me."

No! Now Gai knew where she lived this could only end in tears and blood. Gai let go of her hand and put his own on his chin in deep thought closing his eyes.

Ebisu recognized a chance to escape but he was to puzzled over Joan-chan's behavior to exploit it.

After a few moments Gai opened his eyes a triumphant expression on his face."Is the title 'Hime of Books' to your liking Joan-san?"

Joan-chan's smiled warmly at him "Thank you. I like your title I really do but I'm no ware near a being princess of anything…"

"I disagree beautiful flower you are now 'The Great and Wise Hime of Books!'" Joan-chan clearly didn't know what to do.

Finally Ebisu snapped out of his daze enough to at lest try to help. "Gai-san. Joan-chan has had a very long day and we still have much to unload so maybe this conversation so be continued to another day?" 'Or never' he added in his mind.

Gai turned his attention back to Ebisu and he had to fight off the urge to run. "Ebisu-san you are of course most right."

He suddenly began to cry, "I insensitively thought nothing of Joan-hime's heath! As a punishment I will run one hundred laps around Konoha! After I assist you in unloading Joan-hime's books!" Before Joan-chan or Ebisu could open their mouth's to protest Gai had two large stacks in each hand.

Thirty minuets later Gai had turned out to be a blessing at lest as far as getting the wagon unloaded he had refused to let 'Joan-hime' help and she had gone off to explore the rest of her new home.

As soon as they were finished unloading the wagon, Gai had proclaimed that he was off to punish himself for his insensitivity to 'Joan-hime.'

Ebisu was more than happy to be rid of… "Gai-kun please don't leave I was about to make tea."

Ebisu stared at Joan-chan in horror and sense when did she have a teapot and tea. "Joan-chan you don't have a teapot or tea" it all came out rather desperately but Ebisu didn't care.

Joan-chan looked at him strangely "of course I do."

"No you don't were is it." He said it with the maturity of a four-year-old. She held up a brown teapot in her right hand and a bag of tealeaves in her left.

"Umm… Were did those come from?"

"From the wagon, Ebisu-kun are you feeling alright?"

Ebisu wondered if he was "But there were only books in your wagon?"

She looked even more puzzled at him "Ebisu-kun…"

"Never mind Joan-chan." He had turned red in embarrassment he must have missed the teapot and tea.

"Okay… both of you come up and have tea." She moved the bag of tealeaves to her right hand and proceeded to clime the latter at the back of the shop.

Ebisu and Gai both waited eyes averted until she stood at the top so they wouldn't see up her kimono.

The second floor was one big room with large windows that led out to the balconies and let in natural light. The room was more than likely meant to be split-up with one half to be a living or dinning area, as there was already a kitchen at the end.

There was no furniture at lest he'd been right about that. "I'm sorry I don't have furniture yet. I hope you guy's don't mind seting on the floor."

"I am more than honored to set on your floor Joan-hime!" Ebisu let out a sigh and set down on the wood floor looking at the gray walls for a moment then over to Joan-chan as she made tea in the kitchen.

It was a full kitchen stove, refrigerator, every thing a small box set on the counter beside the stove Joan-chan took out three small cups. When the tea was finished she brought two cups and they were all soon drinking green tea.

" So Gai-kun how do you and Ebisu-kun know each other?" Ebisu almost spit up his tea Gai beamed at her yet again

"Ebisu-san and I took the Chunin exam at the same time three years ago Joan-hime." the last Chunin exam before the Kyuubi attacked. Ebisu added silently, expecting the grim silence that always accompanied the mention of three years ago. But it didn't come.

"Oh are you a Chunin too?" Joan-chan ask as if nothing had happened three years ago.

"No Joan-hime I graduated to the rank of Jonin last year. And what a horrible year it has been."

Ebisu looked at Gai puzzled Joan-chan tilted her head to the side "Why has it been horrible Gai-kun? Didn't you want to be a Jonin?"

"I find myself at a stand still, Joan-hime, my goal was to make Jonin. So as you see I have no goal I find my self lacking inspiration to train harder."Ebisu was surprised Gai never seemed to be unmotivated. In fact if anyone had ask him he would have said Gai had far more motivation than any sane person could possibly have. "But fortunately Joan-hime I have found a solution!"

Ebisu couldn't help himself "And that is?"

and Gai happily said, "I need a rival! But I don't who?" Ebisu fought the urge to fall over. "My rival has to be a Jonin who is better than me so I can better my self. Do you know of such a person Joan-hime?"

Ebisu was about to remind Gai that Joan-chan had only arrived in town today when she spoke, "I've only herd of one really strong one and his name is…"she looked at Ebisu "Kakashi?" Ebisu blinked then nodded.

POV

Across the village seventeen-year-old Hatake Kakashi wearing a dog mask felt a chill go down his spine.

End chapter: next time Joan gets a second task and Gai informs Kakashi he is now his rival.

* * *

P.S. please review 


	3. Chapter 3 The Copy Cat and The Fox

**Title**: The Instrument

**Author:** Keg369

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Joan.

**Gear: **AU Crossover

**Pairings**: None at this time.

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Hatake Iruka****. Thank you again.**

* * *

**The Copy Cat and The Fox **

Ebisu watched Joan-chan in fascination as she waved goodbye to Gai.

Gai was leaving to find Hatake-san after promising to come back and visit the newly dubbed Joan-hime.

At first she had been concerned with Gai jumping out her side widow. Apparently fearing for his safety. But as it became clear Gai was perfectly fine waving goodbye as he bounced across rooftops. She relaxed waving back.

She turned back to him a small uneasy smile adorning her face "Would you like some more tea Ebisu-kun?"

He shook his head no, "You shouldn't have encouraged him Joan-chan. Now you'll never be rid of him he's like a plague."

She looked surprised and then she gave him a look of disappointment that immediately made him feel ashamed. "Why would you say something so mean? He seamed very nice."

Ebisu blushed looking at her expectant face "I assure you he is quite insane, loud, and… and… there is no need for you to be nice to him out of pity."

He threw his statement at her feeling childish in doing so. Where had all his supposed maturity gone?

Joan-chan sighed then she looked at him with the same soft look she had given Gai earlier "It wasn't pity. Don't get so angry. I just wanted to know why you dislike him so?"

Ebisu opened his mouth but found he did really have an answer. Saying that Gai was loud and annoying sounded far to childish.

In truth Gai was perhaps one of the most honorable people he knew.

Always trying to do what was right, never going back on his word, he was a great Shinobi. He was just so annoying.

He closed his mouth looking at her looking back at him expectantly "I don't really have an answer but surely you see he is clearly crazy. Why where you so nice?"

She give him a sad smile, "No one has ever called you crazy before have they Ebisu-kun."

Called him crazy? Why would someone call him…

"I was nice because my first thought about him was 'this guys crazy' that's why I gave him a chance. No one deserves to be thought of like that so quickly. Crazy's relative. Good is relative. Beauty's relative. Everything's relative. I don't know how relative Gai-kun is but I'd like to find out. Besides you could really hurt someone that way. Everything you do or say has an effect. He obviously likes you as a friend I'm sure it would crush him if he heard you talking about him and behind his back no less." She put her cups in the sink and turned her head back towards him "Do you think you could show me where a furniture store is before it gets to late?"

Ebisu nodded slightly dazed, it would appear that Joan-chan was a far deeper than she appeared it made him feel entranced and suspicious.

* * *

Kakashi halfway listened as his orders were read to him. Mostly they talked about the new applicants for the ANBU he was suppose to go out and test them. Kakashi guessed it was away of breaking him in. As he had just been admitted to ANBU last week. He had applied on impulse really with Rin gone he needed something to take his mind off… well life in general. 

He couldn't help but feel his sensei would be disappointed who had never been a fan of how the ANBU was run. Before the Kyuubi attack Sensei had even taken steps to change it.

He mused over his thoughts memorizing the information he was being fed with no effort. Sometimes it really paid to have a photographic memory.

"HATAKE-SAN!" Kakashi and the other twenty ANBU blinked at the green clad man who had somehow made it past all the traps to their, cough cough, secret meeting place. Despite the fact Kakashi was wearing his mask the other young man clearly knew who he was.

Kakashi tensed up expecting a fight. The other young man moved forward confidently ignoring the other ANBU. Kakashi blinked when the man bowed and promptly introduced himself, "It is a pleasure to officially meet you Hatake Kakashi. I am Maito Gai Sublime Green Beast of Prey."

"Maito Gai?" Kakashi glanced at the ANBU Tiger who had been reading Kakashi's orders to him. Tiger was flipping through the records of the applicants when he apparently came to the one he wanted. He brought it up the file had the name Maito Gai written clearly, in code of course, on the top cover. The man had to have been spying on them but how? Kakashi wanted to find out just what this man had up his sleeve and copy it.

"I vote for him." Kakashi pointed at Gai who was now looking puzzled.

Tiger appeared to be reading the file in his hand then spoke in an impressed voice, "Graduated from the Academy at age seven, and became a Chunin at age forteen. He refers to himself as " Sublime Green Beast of Prey "…." He trailed off after that and passed it file to Kakashi. Who read over it quickly he was more than capable the part that caught his eye was that Gai hadn't applied on his own. The Hokage had recommended him. Kakashi was now convinced to induct him into ANBU. They would more then likely have chosen Maito Gai anyway. As he was the most qualified on paper and not everyone got recommended by the Hokage.

"Welcome to the ANBU."

Gai looked surprised, "But I didn't come here to get inducted into the ANBU. I came here to inform you that you are now my rival."

SIX HOURS LATER

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief he had finally got away from the Man that was certainly sent from hell to torture him. He counted to ten before he ran to where this "Joan-hime" lived.

He hoped she wasn't some ex-girlfriend that was still sore at him. Once he neared the store she was supposed to live in. He was surprised to see another ANBU on top a building across from it. He quickly changed course dropping down beside the man with a fish mask on.

Fighting the urge to chuckle at the ridiculous puckered face Kakashi gave the password that he was an ANBU.

Fish nodded at him then spoke in a gruff smoker's voice, "What are you doing here my sift isn't over for another two hours?"

Kakashi shook his head taking in the strong smell the man carried. " I'm not here to relieve you. I have business with a woman, Joan-hime, who supposedly lives here."

The ANBU turned his head back to the building and snorted, "That girl sure knows a lot of people for just getting into town today. If you're going to go talk to her there she is."

Kakashi peered into the darkness seeing two figures a pretty young woman about his age and Ebisu? When the hell did Ebisu get a girlfriend?

They spoke for a bit saying goodbye then Ebisu left into the night and the girl went inside.

He jumped caching the front of the building with charka he walked over to the side. Intending to knock on her window and question just why she had sent the turtle from hell on him.

When he got around to the side the lights where on and she was just standing in the center of the large room. He was pleased to see she was not in fact an ex-girlfriend. He studied her finding that he liked the way she looked.

His hand hung uselessly in the air where it had been about to knock on her window. She looked so sad.

Then unexpectedly she dropped to her knees and began to cry heart-wrenching sobs. She held none of it back, she cried with everything she had. She looked so horrible racked with pain like how he felt after his father, sensei, and Obito died. But he hadn't cried good Shinobi don't cry.

He couldn't move frozen in place by some unforeseen power he stayed there watching as she cried herself to sleep right there on the hard wood floor. He backed up feeling very much like the intruder his was. He jumped off the balcony a strange tightening had taken hold in his stomach.

Kakashi started to run he had to see the Hokage about this.

* * *

It was ten o'clock before Ebisu returned to the Hokage tower he wasn't concerned. 

Hokage-sama was known to work to at least twelve at night some times latter. He gave a nod to Yamashiro as he slipped into Hokage-sama's office.

Hokage-sama was where Joan-chan and himself had left him bent over his desk drowning in paper work.

"Hokage-sama."

The old Hokage didn't look up, "Have a seat Ebisu."

Ebisu did as he was asked his mind still on Joan-Chan. Why did she act as if every little thing was important? He wondered about her family she had mentioned a bother Luke but become so sad he didn't question her.

"Ebisu." The Hokage had stopped writing and was looking at him with a calculated gaze.

"My apologies Hokage-sama. The girl Girardi Joan does not appear to be any sort of threat she seems to be usually perceptive. She thinks that everything she does has an effect on those around her. She seems to be thoughtful about everyone first impressions are not something she goes by. She spoke of a bother named Luke…" Ebisu continued on rambling really. Even telling the Hokage about how Joan-chan had told the furniture store clerk he should be 'nicer'. He stopped talking truly having nothing else to say.

The Hokage's eyes cut threw him, "Is there anything else Ebisu?"

"No Hokage-sama."

"Then go home and get some sleep you've had along day. Don't forgett to turn in your writen report tomorrow."

Ebisu stood up and bowed, "Yes Hokage-sama. Good night "

"Good night Ebisu."

Ebisu made his way home in a daze not even seeing the ANBU, in a dog mask, that ran by him.

* * *

Sarutobi lit his pipe glaring at the wall in front of him. Now seemed like a very good time to go home not as late as he usually stayed up but… 

"Did you make a fort out of your paperwork on purpose?" Sarutobi almost threw a kunai at Kakashi didn't the teen know he was ready to go home? He never showed up when he was suppose to. What did he want now?

"What do you want Kakashi? And make it fast I'm going home."

" I want to transferred to the stake out on… her first name is Joan."

Sarutobi blinked and blinked again what was going on? He narrowed his eyes, " Why?"

Kakashi said nothing for a moment then spoke in a voice as close to shy as he could get, "She puzzles me and I want to know why."

Sarutobi laughed out loud at the boy, "So you want to officially stock her. As opposed to stocking her on your own time?"

"It's not like that. I just want to watch her."

Sarutobi shook his head why not he just wanted to go home, "Fine Kakashi put the transfer papers in tomorrow." Kakashi gave a bow and turned to leave "You can stock her tonight if you want but you wont get paid for it."

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER. 

Joan was happy for the first time in a long time. Her business was doing very well. She, Ebisu, and Gai had become very good friends one of them coming to see her almost every day. It bothered her that might have to kill people. Well not everyday or for the fun of it but... Why had she been sent here? He hadn't been around since that day on the road.

She sighed it was about five and she was about to close her shop. Walking towards the door when she tripped face first into the floor. She rubbed her forehead where it had hit the floor.

"You should be more careful." Two hands came down and helped her up.

"Thank you I'm just so…" she looked up at a very familiar face. "Oh its you."

He was looking young and cute now a ninja headband wrapped around his neck.

"What? You know you missed me."

"Yah. Yah…" she looked up into his eyes waiting for her task she was just so tired.

"You need to go get cough syrup."

She tilted her head to the side, "Where and do I need to get it now?" he walked over to a bookshelf looking at the books on it.

"The store you usually go to the one owned by the Aburame family. As long as it's today." He picked up a book on canines "I'll get this one."

She shrugged moving to the cash registrar she rang it up slowly stalling hoping he would say more. "You're doing very well Joan. Don't worry all will become clear soon."

She nodded as he turned to leave her sprites sank. But she knew it was selfish to want all his time for herself. "Be careful Joan and don't forget to get the cough syrup."

* * *

Kakashi watched the boy leave he knowing he was stalling.

The observation of Girardi Joan was suppose to be ended today noon. After two mouths of watching her he had to stop.

Maybe he would go to her shop tomorrow and actually talk to her. He would use the excuse of getting a book. He did need the new issue of the most honored book of all time.

Feeling strangely sad Kakashi turned away from the shop where Joan was settling down for a nap. He had to turn in his closing report after all.

* * *

Joan woke up suddenly didn't she had something to do? She glanced over at her wall clock. It was eleven thirty! She raced down the stairs out her shop.Good thing the store the bug people owned was open all night.

She got there ten minutes before twelve. She paid for the grape cough syrup chatting with Saikai Aburame at the counter. After going to thier store for everything for two weeks strait they had all started to be quite friendly with her. Not that they where very talkative people. But Joan found a strange sort of acceptance with them.

"Joan-hime are you ill? The Aburame family doctor could take a look at you if you like." She blushed no mater how may times she corrected people Gai's nickname for her had stuck.

"No thank you Saikai-chan. This is just in case... you know... with fall coming up." The other girl gave her a slight nod. They bid each other good night

Joan hummed as she walked and was about half way home when she heard the sound of someone crying?

She looked around her wildly trying to find the source. Five feet away form her beside a dumpster was what appeared to be a dirty little boy with blond hair.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Naruto looked up to see a pretty girl with long brown hair and brown eyes staring down at him. The street light behind her made it look as if she had a halo. She gave him a smile like the smile the old man that came to see him sometimes did.

Naruto shyly hid his face hoping she wouldn't be mean to him. Everyone did that when they saw his face.

"Hey now don't be shy. I wont hurt you. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

He blinked up what was she talking about? But she hadn't been mean to him yet.

The girl gently took his shoulders smiling at him, "How about we start with names. Mines Joan what's yours."

" 'oan?" she nodded encouragingly

"And yours?"

"Naruto." He wasn't sure what to do no one had never been nice to him except the old man.

"That a very nice name you have Naruto-kun. Do you know where you live so I can take you home?"

"I 'ive in th' home."

She wrinkled her face puzzled "the Home?"

"Yep 'they 'ocked th' door before I came back in. Don't b' mad Naruto's good."

She smiled down at him, "I'm sure you are Naruto. Lets go back to my home and get you cleaned up then we can go to my friend Ebisu's place and find where you live ok?" She held her hand out for him to take.

He took it giving the girl a shaky nod not believing someone could be this nice.

* * *

Shimabukuro Sugoroku was drunk as hell. And thanks to the Damn fox he had no wife to help him when he got home. 

Sugoroku had been a ninja but that was no more. He didn't care what the Hokage said he could work just fine. A little sake didn't hurt the way he did his job.

He stumbed out of the ally he had just taken a piss in. His blurry vison making it hard to navagate. He blinked at a brown haird young woman and a blond haird kid walking beside her. After take a moment to decide they were really there.

The girl was pretty maybe he could get her to fall in love with him and then he'd have a new wife to take care of him.

"Hey pretty lady!" the girl stopped and the kid hid behind her legs as she looked at him. Her eyes held something he didn't like it looked to close to pity.

"Yes?" he smiled oh yes she liked him!

"How about dropping the kid off somewhere and come on home with me. Got a nice big bed."

She blushed and cooly bit out, "I don't think so. What ever problem you have. I certanly can't help in your bed."

She gripped the kid's hand and started walking again.

He jogged to catch up with them. So she was play hard to get? He caught her shoulder with one of his hands she turned looking startled.

"Hey let go!" Sugoroku just smiled he looked down at the kid to tell him to buzz off and his blood ran cold.

The kid was looking up at him with big blue eyes and on each cheek was three whisker marks… the marks of the beast.

He kicked the demon without any hesitation.

* * *

Joan gasp not believing the drunk man had just done that! How could he! Naruto was just a little boy! 

"What are you doing!" She dropped down to where Naruto had fallen cradling his small body.

" 'oan…"

"Naruto sweetie don't worry you'll be fine."

"So you're the Demon's servant." Joan looked wildly back at the crazy drunk man.

"Wha…" he hit her before she could get the word out. Naruto was thrown limply out of her arms.

And then the man was on top of her his panting hot in her ear, " Fox thought he could fool me with your pretty face did he?" the Drunk man pulled a knife Ebisu and Gai called a Kunai out of his pocket. "How about we make your face match your masters."

Joan could only watch in horror as he lowered the knife towards her face. She struggled but his hold on her… what could she do?

This was all happening too fast. She looked over to see if Naruto was ok. He was on his side staring at her. Crying his pretty blue eyes out.

"Run Naruto! Get help! " The little boy blinked and then tried to get up crying out in pain holding his stomach. She didn't need to be a doctor to know his ribs where broken.

"Doesn't look like your Master fox is going anywhere." The pain on her cheek was suden and sharp. She cried out closing her eyes as he jammed her head sideways into the road. And began to cut some more. She opened her right eye.

Naruto was still trying to get up. The little boy trying so hard brook her heart.

"Close your eyes and cover your ears Naruto!" He just looked at her "Do it now Naruto! Close your eyes…AHH!" the man on top of her gave a sharp thrust she was sure he had hit bone.

He withdrew the blade and she opened her eyes to find Naruto doing as she had said his eyes closed hands covering his ears.

As the blood dribbled into her mouth she managed as sturdy, "Good boy" before she started to scream.

* * *

next chapter: I'm not telling. 


	4. Chapter 4 The bug and The God

**Title**: The Instrument

**Author:** Keg369

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Joan.

**Gear: **AU Crossover

**Pairings**: None at this time.

* * *

Shibi was having a pleasant night as his mission in water country had gone very well. But working with Hizashi-san was always nice, as unnecessary things never distracted him. It had taken the two so little time to complete the mission they were going home eariler than exspected. 

Shibi himself was very pleased his son Shino was going through a slightly rough time with his partners at the moment and Shibi would very much like to be at home to set with his son. He almost chuckled remembering the four year old looking up at him, big black eyes distressed. "_I am itchy father_."

Shino had no other children his age to play with in the clan and the ones closest to his age were ten years old. The three children were so busy training they had no interest in Shino. And everyone else in the clan really didn't no how to act around him. In the Aburame clan births were strictly regulated and children were always born around the same time as the others in the village tended to not favor their company.

And Shino had been unexpected… He sighed it couldn't be helped he only wished Shino didn't have to pay for his… mistake wasn't the correct word.

Unexpectedly his partners started to hum. He stopped dead on the roof of the building he was running across. Looking down he saw a distressing sight a woman was being attacked.

He jumped down into the alley. His partners swarmed the man making him cry out. He paid little attention but he held off killing the man until he understood the situation.

" 'oan!" a small boy younger than Shino was crawling towards the young woman her face was a mess blood gushing out leaving a small puddle on the ground. She lay there as if sleeping suddenly for a brief moment with the blood covering her face. He thought she was, Kayo, Shino's mother. He walked toward her in a daze brushing the hair away from her face. Her features were very different from Kayo's. He cursed himself for losing his composure for a moment.

" 'oan. P'ease wake up. Naruto's good." The boy was crying sobbing really Shibi blinked in surprise. The marks on the cheeks, blue eyes, and blond hair… Kyuubi's container.

"Kill her! She's the fox's servant! Tried to fool me! He did! Kill Her!" Shibi took in the man he had mostly ignored. The man was obviously in a drunken rant. But he had broke Hokage-sama's law. His partner's killed without any hesitation.

"P'ease he'p 'oan. Don't be mad at me." He took in the container's state he was most certainly injured. A little blood was dribbling down his chin. But what struck him the most was how tiny the boy was. He was about to be four there was no way he should be _this_ small… there was not time for this.

The young woman and the container required medical attention. He quickly gathered the young woman in his arms. And too his surprise she melted into them easily as if made to fit there. Heedless of the blood that stained his white coat he looked down at the container's hazy blue eyes.

"Uzamaki-san I will now lift you with my partners you must not struggle to make the trip easier. But do not fear they will not harm you." The little boy to his surprise gave a shaky nod. With the boy situated Shibi took off quickly into the night.

* * *

Sarutobi was doing his best not to kill the Medic-nin in front of him Naruto was fine. In fact the Medic-nin was saying he should go back to the orphanage now. Forty minutes after getting his stomach smashed in by a thirty-five year old ex-ninja, internal bleeding that had barely been stopped, and eight broken ribs. And the four year old was fine to leave the hospital. Ridiculous.

He cut off the babbling Medic-nin before he killed the woman." What of the girl?"

The Midic-nin's lips thinned and her face gained a sympathetic look "The girl is stable however the wounds were too deep on her face and will scar there is simply nothing we can do for that. There was a stab wound on her chest we can only assume he was aiming for her heart luckily he missed. His kunai only nicked the left side that scar too will remain." The woman looked thoughtful and whispered "right over her heart." Sarutobi nodded turned around leaving the Midic-nin behind him wishing for the millionth time that week Tsunade was still in the village.

"Hokage-sama?" he stopped turning back to the Medic-nin arching an eyebrow at the woman "I was just wondering why? Why did she try to help _him_? What I mean to say is she didn't know _him_ why would someone risk…"

She stopped looking fearful Sarutobi sighed, "Because he is a little boy and anyone human would do anything they could to help." the woman at lest had the decency to look ashamed.

As he walked down the hall surprised to find, a bloody, Shibi Aburame lingering by the door to Naruto and the girl's room.

"Aburame-sama." The tall man turned his head slightly nodding in acknowledgement

"Hokage-sama. I thought it best to stay until you assigned a guard." Hokage walked to the open door the lights where out the moonlight shining. Naruto had snuck out of his bed somehow and was curled up in the girl's arms. As for the girl someone had braided her hair. His eyes traced the bandages on her face. She looked very peaceful as if dead or some kind of statue.

"Aburame-sama?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"There are three young men I would like you to get for me. I will take over guard duty for now."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

* * *

Kakashi blinked at the charka flare warning him of the person's arrival. He meet who ever it was on his roof maybe it was a messenger of some sort. He raised an eyebrow at the white coat that landed next to him on the roof. Shibi Aburame, 26-year-old heir to the Aburame clan, what the hell? The blood splatter on his chest surprised Kakashi, you never saw an Aburame anything less than immaculately clean.

Well that blew him being a messenger out of the water. The heirs to clans do not deliver messages. The only question now was what did such a prestigious person want with him?

" Hatake-san. You are needed at once at the central hospital floor six room 109."

Now Kakashi's interest was really perked. Maximum-security floor? The Aburame was gone before Kakashi could question him further. Oh well the best place to find out what was going on was the source. He dived off his roof daring gravity to bring him down.

* * *

Gai put down his turtle mask wiping the blood from it. The charka that lingered outside his window was not familiar but it was not threatening he opened his window. A tall man in a white blood stained coat looked back at him back at him or at lest Gai thought so it was really hard to tell with the glasses. "Gai-san. You are needed at once at the central hospital floor six room 109." With that the white coat was gone.

* * *

Ebisu was asleep dreaming about a certain dark haired girl when the charka flare hit him. He was awake and at his window in under two seconds "Ebisu-san. You are needed at once at the central hospital floor six room 109." Ebisu gave a shaky nod as the man vanished into the night.

* * *

Sarutobi wrinkled his brow at the strange langue coming from the young woman's mouth. He had been happy when she had started to talk in her sleep but it did little good if he couldn't understand a word she said. What was this girl?

"Hokage-sama." Sarutobi blinked at the dark haired ANUB member in the doorway. The face was clear just a white mask. "The ones you requested are here Hokage-sama. And this was found at the scene." Sarutobi was startled to see a shopping bag from the Aburame family's store in the ANUB's hand Sarutobi walked forward quickly taking the bag from the ANUB.

"Stand guard I will be right outside." He walked out into the hall and for some reason didn't notice he'd never seen that ANBU before.

* * *

"Joan. You have to wake up." Joan groaned as she came out of her semi-coma she had just enough time to be irritated before the pain hit her.

"Oh God!" she hurt all over.

"You called." She opened her eye to see the plain white mask. He was leaning up against the wall beside her bed. Blinked this wasn't her bed she didn't have a bed, not anymore. She had a large almost cocoon like pillow futon thing. She started when she felt weight on her chest. Naruto was sleeping peaceful on her chest the little boy was drooling on her but that hardly mattered he was fine.

"Beautiful isn't he." He removed his mask and was a tan skinned teenager with black lipstick and eyeliner. He walked forward setting on the side of her bed he stroked the blond hair with all the care and love as a father would. "Like you I spent a little more time making this little one. He was made to do great things."

She bit her lip; "He's why you sent me here."

He looked at her and gave a small smile, "He's part of the reason yes. But as you know ripples keep going." She nodded understanding drop a rock in a pond the ripples go out. It was the way the whole world worked.

"I am going to ask you to do three things." She gave him her undivided attention so much had changed sense the first time he came to her. He smiled down at her, "The first is to just be a mother."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was only seventeen she hadn't been able to keep her pet fish alive for more than three days. How could she take care of another human? But it was not as if she could really say no. This little bowl of sunshine needed her.

She looked down at the sleeping boy in her arms. She was to be his mother. "The plan I had for him will not come to pass it would have worked fine but a trusted loved one he will have. Could make a wrong choice…." He trailed off frowning in away that she had come to associate with him thinking of the different ways life could turn out. He saw all the roads after all. "That is why I brought you here. He bares a great burden and gift that could one day make him turn from the light. But he knows what it is like to hurt. And will remember the hurt for the rest off his life. He is meant to change this world to stop mindless killing." His eyes looked so sad now "But enough of that. Naruto has something inside of him something not good and not evil. Though there are those who would tell you other wise."

She tilted her head, "Not good or evil?"

He nodded, "Is a fox evil because it kills and eats a rabbit?"

She shook her head, "No the fox is just trying to survive."

"The fox inside Naruto was trying to do that and more. But he lost. And his story is not to be told just yet. All you need to know is there is a kitsune inside Naruto more specifically his stomach."

"Kyuubi the fox demon they're having the festival for?"

"The very same." He nodded knowingly, "But he wasn't killed. He was sealed into the little one here." She blinks curiously down at Naruto it was hard to image a huge fox in his stomach.

"Why?"

He stared down at Naruto for a moment then looked her in the eye, "Why? Why does anything happen. Because I had a plan and it didn't work out this time. But I'm doing what I can to fix it."

She nodded, "You said I had three tasks and that's only one." She hugged Naruto a bit tighter as He smiled at her.

"There is a man outside with the Hokage and three others. No matter what he asks you, no matter how strange the question may be. If it's a yes or no question, you must always say yes. "

"I understand." It was a very strange task to say yes, to one man all the time it would be hard but… if she had to do it.

"His name is Shibi Aburame. And remember no matter what."

"I get it. I get it." She rolled her eyes, "and the third?"

He frowned at her then, "This one will be the hardest learn everything you can about seals."

"Seals? As in the hand things Ebisu and Gai do when their…"

"No. Written seals. You will not be learning the shinobi arts. Your hands were not made to spill blood. Besides you're too old to learn them anyway. You will learn about the seals like the one on Naruto and others."

She nodded understanding she had some books on the subject back at the shop.

"These are your tasks and.." his face hardened uncharacteristically, "I won't be seeing you for a while." She blinked at him opening her mouth to protest but he cut her off, " Just do your best and everything will be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile that she returned. "Now I need to tell you what to tell the Hokage to let you adopt Naruto."

Joan began to stroke Naruto's hair, "Ok God."

* * *

AN: I have only one thing to say... Please review! I will love you forever. 


End file.
